Young Justice: Under The Red Hood
by therealredhood
Summary: Jason was sent to YJ by Bruce after going too far on a mission. He establishes a bond with dick, and makes new friends and enemies. Watch as 15 years go by after the events of Death in The Family, the whole team grew up, but are reunited as they take on the mysterious Red Hood.
1. Authors Note

Hello everyone! I apologize for not finishing my other two stories. I feel as though I lose inspiration the more I write. But I figured Id try something a little different. Instead of just batman, lets incorporate other DC characters. Now keep in mind, the YJ team is a little different then youd expect. Heres who I plan on using.

Artemis

Dick Grayson(Nightwing)

Connor Kent

Ms M

Beast Boy

Terra

Kid Flash

Blue Beetle

Let me know what you think, enjoy!


	2. The Team

The sun was shining through the blinds of Bruce Wayne's office window. It was a bright

and hot summer day in Gotham, but Bruce felt cold as ice. In front of him sat Jason Todd, his

sidekick in crime; Robin. "I said I was sorry! It was a mistake." Jason turned away with a tear

floating in the pit of his eye. He was being reprimanded for putting a Riddler informant in a 6

month coma. "It wasn't just a mistake Jason. It isn't the first time you cripple a criminal." "You

break bones too! What the fuck is the big deal? I did what was right. Besides, he probably

deserved worse." Bruce's gaze turned from one of anger into one of shock, and fear. "That is not

how I trained you. What the hell is going on? Don't start with how your life is bad, because you

didn't see you parents gunned down in front of you, did you!" Jason slammed his fist on the desk

and stormed out of the room. Bruce gave a heavy sigh and without hesitation he signed the

document.

That was the last time Jason Todd was a part of the Bat Family. Two months have gone

by, and he thought of that moment every second of the trip. He was in a armored car, unmarked.

Two soldiers kept guns trained on him. "Do you douchebags mind telling me where Im headed?"

Behind their visors, the soldiers kept a silent gaze, as well as their guns trained on him. The car

was on the road for two days straight. It never stopped for gas or food, since the drivers orders

were clear; to get Jason to "The Spot" as quickly as possible. Beneath the display of anger and

rage, Jason was scared. He grew sick and tired of asking questions that were never answered,

and sleeping to pass the time away. His stomach, and his heart hurt. After a mere couple of

minutes, the car came to a stop. "Here's your answer punk." The guards cuffed him and opened

the doors. The sun was setting, but being in a car for two days, Jason felt blinded. He was thrown

to the ground as he saw the shadow of a large figure approaching. "Greetings child, I'm sure you

know who I am." Jason turned to see Martian Manhunter standing before him. Contradictory to

the feelings of despair and hopelessness he experienced the past two days, Manhunter gave him

a warm smile and helped him up. "Where am I?" Manhunter said nothing, because as soon as he

got out of Jason's line of sight he saw the answer. A tall elegant building, made of marble, steel

and glass stood meters away. "The Justice league headquarters, but why am I here?" "Your part

of the team now my friend. Come, we have much to discuss." They walked past the doors of the

main hall and into the war room. There stood Bruce, Superman, and Green Arrow. "Hey

champ!" "Dick!" Overlooking the meeting, stood Nightwing, glaring at Jason with a sense

of joy, and pride. Jason looked all around, and saw a guarded door behind Grayson. "But, I

thought I was done for?" Batman walked up to Jason slowly and hugged him. "Your done with

me, I realized that I wasn't helping you control your aggression, they will." Superman handed

Jason a card, with his profile on it as well as a holographic barcode. "Your mine now. You

will learn what it means to be a real hero. Group B doesn't tolerate rage. You may find

yourself superior, but don't think I'll hesitate to kill you if you harm any of them."

Jason's impulses took over, as he clenched his knuckles and threw a punch at Superman's

face. That instant, the soldiers aimed their guns at them, and took off the safety's. Superman

brushes his cheek, to see that Jason drew blood. "That will be the last time, get him out of my

sight." A guard took Jason to the platform where Dick was at, escorted by Oliver. "Well

son, that was an idiot move." Oliver laughed at a joke only he understood. "Lets show you the

team." They passed through the doors and stopped at a computer. The computer projected a

hologram of a room, two storied. The floors were separated by a ladder, the top floor being

smaller, occupied by a bed and bathroom. "That's where you sleep and piss." "Well, what's

the first floor for?" Oliver didn't answer as the passed the computer into a corridor. The rooms

being projected came to life, as Jason saw them in person. The first room was occupied

by a blonde girl, on the first floor she was shooting arrows at targets, hitting a bullseye on each

one. "That's my niece, Artemis. Oh and let me just say, the last guy who tried to shag her is six

feet under right now." Jason nodded as his gaze met hers. She gave him a scowl behind the class

window as she kept firing arrows. They later approached an empty room, on the first floor was a

set of practice dummies, made of metal. Dick withdrew his escrima sticks. "This rooms mine,

stop by any time bud haha." The next room was a jungle at first, a mere few seconds later it filled

with water. Jason saw a monkey turn into a fish in a matter of seconds. "Beastboy, I hope he can

help you become, well…" Jason turned to meet dicks glance. "Turn me into what!" "Nevermind,

I just hope you become friends with him more than anyone else." The fish turned into a green

skinned human, wearing goggles and a purple suit. Behind the glass, Jason saw Beast Boy

give him the peace sign. They approached the next room, same two-floor setup. Instead it was

made of all metal, and a blue figure flew around in it shooting targets with an arm cannon. He

missed the target, as he was turning his attention to the three outside his room. Dick jokingly

banged on the glass and spoke. "Targets over there dumbass! Stupid Jaime man I swear to God!"

Blue Beetle turned and flipped Dick off, forcing a laugh out of Oliver. "So uh Oliver, the first

floor is training.." "Specifically made for the abilities of the occupant, yes." They passed into a

new room, to see bookshelves. "What is this? The library?" Jason's laugh soon ceased as a

figure emerged from the back area of the room. She was green skinned and approached the

door and opened it. "Why hello there. You must be Jason." The figure embraced Jason

with a warm hug, causing Jason to blush. "I'm Ms. M, please feel free to stop by to chat

any time. I would love to get to know you." "Someone's getting laid", Dick whispered to

Oliver, causing both of them to chuckle. Ms. M heard the discussion, and in a subtle

manner, left back into the room, and cracked over a book. "Almost done son, how you liking

the team so far?" "Well, they're different that's for sure." The next room was empty on the

first floor, a boy in a black t-shirt was sitting on the floor, meditation. Dick put his hand on

Jason shoulder. "That's Connor, if you don't like Clark, then you'll love Connor." Jason

nodded as they approached his own room. "Wait, Oliver should we show him, you know.."

"Well, she's bound to be mission-ready sometime. What harm could it do?" "Well, I just don't

want them getting along, since she's the closest personality to him in this whole damn building."

They passed ten empty rooms to see the last one in the corridor. Both floors were empty,

and sitting in the corner sat a blonde girl, dirt on her face and body. She sat there with her hands

covering her face. "That's Terra, she's here for the same reason you are." The conversation

was loud enough through the glass to get her attention. She took her hands off of her face and

stared at them, with heartless eyes. "Yeah, we better go", said Dick, jokingly running in place.

They went back to Jason's room as he got settled and climbed the ladder to the second floor.

He sat on the bed, relieved that he had one after so long. Dick gestured for Oliver to leave

as he sat next to Jason. "Don't worry pal, I'm in charge here. Just have a good attitude, and I

promise, you'll be a part of the family in no time."


End file.
